


Wolfsbane (Excerpt): After Hunt

by C_Caffeine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Breeding, Bubble Bath, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe threesom with Lee Taeyong next?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Caffeine/pseuds/C_Caffeine
Summary: The younger alpha continued with the massage, and when he felt Johnny ease up, he turned around and let his back settle on the older's chest. "I wish we could spend days like this longer, you know, no hunting for hunters or saving lone wolfs from being killed."Johnny felt a surge of gloom with Jaehyun's remark. The younger always went out alongside him, saving his ass whenever he gets into trouble. "We could spend our evening like this if you want, we could sleep here, cuddling together." Johnny may have an alpha aura, but he was soft for Jaehyun, he treated him like an alpha-omega and Jaehyun didn't mind."I miss the days when we were younger. We were so high in everything I'd let youbreedme non-stop."Johnny giggled at that thought. Back when he wasn't the leader of his pack, he would always go out with Jaehyun and findamazing places to fuck each other, it was those days that made Johnny wish time didn't fly by so fast.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Wolfsbane (Excerpt): After Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _This happened before the initial start of the story. This is a Johnny/Jaehyun excerpt._   
>  **
> 
> This is an excerpt from my story "Wolfsbane" in Twitter. I wanted to expand the Johnny/Jaehyun plot and decided to put it here to not affect the storyline.
> 
> Please read the introduction and prologue [here](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong/status/1275764148823965701?s=21) in order to understand the characters and setting better. :)

The scent of a fresh running bath draws closer as Johnny makes his way back to his pack. He was hungry, tired, and in need of good night sleep, "Your body is tensed, can you relax?" Jaehyun brushing pass by him, taunting the alpha to move faster. "I would, but I'm just really excited for a bath right now, that's all I could think about." 

If Jaehyun was keen, he might have noticed the tease Johnny was hinting. When they arrived at their pack's secluded village, it was already quiet. The usual clamor of young kids running around and adults growling at each other was nowhere. Both of them went inside their own home, small yet comfortable enough for them to share. 

"I'll run your bath,"  
Jaehyun's the only one that directly serves Johnny, and the older isn't complaining. He loves having his young alpha around; he feels protected and secure whenever he's with him.  
Johnny strips his dirty clothes and tosses it on the ground, he walked around his room for a while, trying to ease his tensed body before going in the tub. "It's done Johnny." was all he needed to hear, making his way to the bathroom, smelling the fragrant water that Jaehyun probably added with some flower petals or something. 

When he reached the bathroom, he let out a muted gasp, trying to absorb the figure in front of him. The younger alpha was stripped naked, his fair complexion gleaming as the candle lights hit his skin. Jaehyun had a towel on his neck, seemingly unaware that Johnny was there and staring at him. "What? I want to bath too." tugging the older alpha into the bathtub. It smelt like it was a mixed scent of jasmine, rose, and other stuff. 

Johnny sat on the left side while Jaehyun sat on the right, splashed of water hitting their skin as they relax. "Your shoulder looks tensed, are you hurt?" Johnny had his eyes closed that he just nodded. Without hesitating, Jaehyun closed the distance between them and started massaging his alpha's shoulder, "why'd you not tell me then?" raising his hands along Johnny's neck, putting a bit of pressure to which Johnny felt satisfied. 

"I didn't want you to worry." 

"I'm your closest companion in this pack. You should never hide things from me, Johnny." His voice was stern; he could feel a cloud of tension coming from the younger alpha that he let out a sigh.

He let his wet fingers slide on Jaehyun's chest, making patterns here and there. "I'm sorry."

The younger alpha continued with the massage, and when he felt Johnny ease up, he turned around and let his back settle on the older's chest. "I wish we could spend days like this longer, you know, no hunting for hunters or saving lone wolfs from being killed." 

Johnny felt a surge of gloom with Jaehyun's remark. The younger always went out alongside him, saving his ass whenever he gets into trouble. "We could spend our evening like this if you want, we could sleep here, cuddling together." Johnny may have an alpha aura, but he was soft for Jaehyun, he treated him like an alpha-omega and Jaehyun didn't mind. 

"I miss the days when we were younger. We were so high in everything I'd let you _breed_ me non-stop."

Johnny giggled at that thought. Back when he wasn't the leader of his pack, he would always go out with Jaehyun and find _amazing places to fuck each other_ , it was those days that made Johnny wish time didn't fly by so fast.

"I'm still young at heart, want to try?" a mischievous tone accompanied his words. Johnny pecks a kiss on Jaehyun's glistening neck, and he could feel himself getting harder. 

"Johnny, don't-"

He was too late Johnny's instinct has kicked in, and Jaehyun knows nothing can stop the older. His alpha let out a low growl that Jaehyun closed his eyes to savor what's to come. A warm set of fangs dig deep into his shoulder, letting out a whimper that only made Johnny hungry. 

Jaehyun was thankful that their house was a bit distant from the others, or he won't have a chance to moan so loud. Johnny's vicious nature is starting to take over. 

It took them a minute or so of kissing until Johnny finally got tired. He spread Jaehyun's thighs apart and started to give the young alpha the tease he needed. He let his wet fingers thrust into Jaehyun's hole. 

"We've been too busy lately, you're too tight now," biting into Jaehyun's ear as he whimper and shake from the pure ecstasy the alpha was giving him. It was overwhelming for him to have his prostate constantly tickled with every thrust Johnny made inside him. He wanted to chase the sensitivity so bad he started to jerk his dick, guiding Johnny's other hand into his sensitive nipples. "I missed filling you up, fucking you senseless till you beg me to stop."

Johnny's heat was alarming. Jaehyun could see the lust in his eyes that he wanted to let Johnny take over. He stood up and let the water drip unto the bathtub, signaling the older alpha to follow him. He got off the tub, patted himself dry, and gave Johnny his towel. 

" _Fuck me in the bed_ ," he whispered into the alpha's ear as he passes by.

When Johnny finally finished, the younger alpha was already lying down on his stomach, ass propped up for Johnny's taking. 

"You're teasing me so much," grabbing the younger's ass check and spreading them apart. Jaehyun could only let out a moan here and there as Johnny let his tongue do the work. Licking his hole and stretching him by putting a finger inside. "Fuck Johnny, how long are you gonna do this?"

Without missing a single beat, Jaehyun felt a burn in his hole as Johnny pressed his dick inside of him. It felt painful for the first second, but it turned mildly into the pleasure Jaehyun knows. He's trying so hard fitting Johnny's big dick inside him he was gasping for air. The older alpha started to thrust deep into him, his over-sensitive prostate getting the attention it badly needed. 

" _Fuck_ , Johnny," he moaned as the alpha started to hold down Jaehyun. Pressing hard into his waist, and letting the sound of skin hitting one another fill the room. Without any warning, Johnny pulled out, and Jaehyun felt the emptiness on his hole, aching for his alpha to fill him again. Johnny turned the younger around, placing his legs on top of his shoulder as he drives his cock back into Jaehyun's needy hole. 

"You're a fucking slut for this, Jae."

In his head, Jaehyun could only savor this moment. He was getting fucked senseless by his alpha, the only man he'll give his life.

He shut his eyes closed as Johnny indulged. He could feel the alpha's length slide inside him so effortless his skin feels so hot from the action. Johnny kisses the younger alpha, as he takes time circling his hips, teasing the hell out of Jaehyun. He wanted to cum right now, Jaehyun could feel his dick oozing precum, but his alpha doesn't want him to. 

He could only muffle out the sound of his moans as Johnny fucks him deeper, the tension in his stomach starts to rise, his dick twitching for release. Jaehyun places his arms around the alpha's back, gripping for balance as he starts to spill his cum on his stomach. The intensity made him claw Johnny's back, leaving a red mark around the older alpha. He was shaking, the high was still ringing on his head while Johnny still fucks him.

Johnny starts to slow down, letting his head push back as he fills the younger with his cum. Jaehyun feels his hole twitch with every second it was good having Johnny inside. The older slowly grinds into him, letting out the remaining highs as Jaehyun placed a kiss on his lips. 

The two took a few seconds to catch their breaths. Johnny slides out of Jaehyun's tight hole, cum oozing out of him as Johnny caresses the inside of Jaehyun's thigh. He steps aside and cleans Jaehyun up, patting him clean with the spare towel. Settling down beside Jaehyun, making sure he was okay.

"That was amazing. I missed getting fucked by you." 

"I missed it too. You're still as good when we first did it, remember?" 

They both chuckled with the thought of their first time it was still vivid in their memories. "Are we gonna fuck again later?" Johnny asked without any delay.

"Go to sleep alpha, we still have a long day tomorrow," Jaehyun batted as he placed his head on Johnny's chest, letting the rhythm of his alpha's breath lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll post more excerpts here as the _Wolfsbane_ story progresses. More action, more sex, more emotional triggers! 
> 
> If you want to be my friend _coz I don't have any_ , follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__bbjohnjaeyong) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/__bbjohnjaeyong). <3
> 
> _Leave a comment, I really want to hear feed backs on my work._ :(


End file.
